


over my head

by sspideyman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940’s Peter Parker, Assassin Peter Parker, But Looks In His 20s, Gen, He’s Not Hydra but, Peter Ages Slower, Peter Barnes, Peter Parker is Bucky’s Biological Brother, Peter Parker isn’t Spider-Man, So Peter is Like 94
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sspideyman/pseuds/sspideyman
Summary: Peter Barnes was born in 1925, when his brother was 8 years old. Bucky knew that he had to protect his brother no matter what.When Peter enlists in Bucky’s footsteps, Bucky pulls some strings to get Peter with him in the 107th.Captain America didn’t save everybody, while they were fighting their way out of the facility, Peter was snuck away, presumed dead by his family.Bucky never forgot about his little brother
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 131





	1. intro

When his ma handed him the bundle of blankets, Bucky knew: he would do anything for his little brother. Peter Benjamin Barnes was born on August 10th, 1925.

Peter was 18, when Bucky said he was going to war. And wherever Bucky went, Peter followed. Bucky had fought the idea at first, but once Peter had an idea, he didn’t let it go. He was stubborn that way.

Peter Benjamin Barnes was never found, presumed dead by the U.S. government and by his family.

After Bucky was thought to be dead, the only people who thought of Peter were his ma and siblings, and Steve Rogers. Then Steve Rogers went under the ice, and eventually the Barnes family passed. Peter’s name was forgotten.


	2. trigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> present day

A coffee shop. 8:34 pm. Two teens are working. A student studies in the corner, a woman types on her laptop, two high schoolers read their books and drink their coffee.

It seemed safe, comfortable. The man walks in, a bag on his shoulder. He blends in.

“Welcome to the Coffee Cafe, what can I get you tonight?” The teenage girl asks. Her tag reads Mikayla. She doesn’t suspect anything.

The man coughs, then asks for a small black coffee and blueberry scone. Mikayla repeats it to the other worker, his tag says Teddy.

The man puts down his bag to get his wallet. From his bag he pulls a handgun, aiming it at Mikayla.

She freezes in shock. Teddy comes out from the back, holding a scone and small coffee. The coffee is on the floor, spilling over his shoes and the scone. He sees the gun pointed at his coworker, eyes wide.

“Just take the money and leave!” The student says from behind the man. He turns, pointing the gun at her.

“Please no.” She whimpers, voice now small.

“Don’t move.” The man barks, gun moving to the woman who was working. She’s now frantically packing up her laptop and notes, crinkling many pages in the process.

“I said don’t move!” He shouts.

She freezes, dropping her bag.

The man steps closer to her, picks up the bag, rifling through her belongings until he finds her wallet.

He scans for a name, Felicity Smith.

“This you?” He holds out the ID.

She nods, “Please don’t kill me.”

The man holds up the gun, a reminder to shut up.

“You should be punished for what you did to us.”

Felicity scrunches her face, “I don’t, I don’t understand. What did I do to you? Who are you?”

The man laughs, and pulls out a picture from his pocket. He lays it on the table.

“You left them.”

She doesn’t have time to see who before he shoots her. The shot isn’t fatal, just keeps her down.

“You left them! You left them in that dirt house, you didn’t think about your consequences, did you? You left the house and they were punished for it!”

Felicity is struggling to breath, pain shooting through her body. The picture is right in front of her face, the man is shaking it in front of her.

“You left them alone! They had to fight for themselves! You are selfish, a coward, you don’t deserve the life you’ve built without them!”

Blue and red lights flash, he needs to leave. He’s cutting it close.

The sirens are getting louder. The lights are getting brighter. He needs to leave. He needs to finish the job.

“I’m sorry I left you.” The woman cries.

The man blinks, she’s not in her right mind. She didn’t leave him, she left the kids.

He doesn’t hear the door open. The sirens are still quiet, the lights not outside yet. His finger goes the pull the trigger-

“Put the gun down, buddy.” A voice behind him. The man turns around and almost laughs at the sight. Two men, one with a gun drawn, and the other unarmed. 

“Don’t come closer, I’ll shoot.” It’s a bluff, but they don’t need to know that. He’s almost ruined this mission, him being dead would almost be a success. 

“Okay, okay. Just, can you let these people go? They have nothing to do with this.” The blonde nods to the five terrified teenagers and the wounded woman behind him. 

He nods. The workers rush to help Felicity out. The man raises his gun at them, “Not her, she stays.”

”She needs medical attention!” One of the high schoolers cry.

”I said not her!” He yells, the gun pointed right at the group.

Bang. Bang.

The man feels his leg give out. The six hostages flee as soon as the gun falls out of his hand.

He knew he was shot in the back of his knee. Twice. Even if he couldn’t feel it, the two men behind wouldn’t stop whispering.

“You shot him?!” The unarmed panics.

”He was gonna shoot them, Bruce!” The one who shot him argues.

”So you shot him? When Bucky asked us to pick some things up for him, I don’t think he meant a kid.”

The man grumbles, “Not a kid.”

”Well, kiddo, wanna go to the police station or the Avengers compound?” 

“I don’t have a choice do I?”

”Not at all buddy.” 

The man groans.

—

The blonde who shot him sits across from him. His hands are cuffed to the table.   
  


“So, your prints aren’t in our system, which means they aren’t in any system. You have to be in your 20s. So who are you?” 

He scoffs, “You’re not classified for that information.”

”Great.” 

—

Clint drags himself into the kitchen, where the Avengers and others are scattered.

Bucky and Rhodes sat at the table, while Bruce was at the stove, with the help of Lila, Nathaniel, and Morgan. Cooper and Harley were sat in front of the TV, playing some video game Clint has forgotten the name of. Pepper and Laura are watching the kids goof off with Bruce.

”He won’t spill.” Clint sits at the table, his head falling into his hands.

”Let me talk to him, man. I’ve been told I’m pretty intimidating.” Bucky gives a smile.

”Yeah sure, you can meet the kid. After lunch.”

—

They left him alone in the room. It locked from the outside, not like he could walk on his leg now. 

The door opened and the blonde walked in again.

”Okay buddy. Since you won’t tell me anything, I’ve brought in a friend.”   
  


Another man walks in behind him. His long hair was pulled back into a bun. As soon as they lock eyes, he stumbles back, muttering under his breath. 

The blonde follows in worry, calling after his friend.

He can hear them through the wall.

The blonde, “Buck? What happened? Are you okay?”

Man-Bun/Buck, “I know him, I know him. He’s supposed to be dead. He’s supposed to be dead, Clint.”

Blond/Clint, “You knew him? Who is he?”

Buck, “I, my brother? I think. My baby brother.”


	3. i get it

Clint storms in.

"You are going to tell me everything, right now. I don't care what clearance level you're at and I'm not, you are going to tell me every detail of your life."

The man straightens in his seat. He glances at the open door and then back to Clint.

If he gave it all up, they would come for him. Orthus would destroy everything and everyone in their path to kill one of their most valuable assets. The disaster would be way worse than if he just lived out the rest of his years in this room, mouth shut. But, at this point, he would outlive every person in this building, and on earth. Would he rather live in this room for half a millennium, or would he rather get out while he can?

"Last I heard, he was dead. He fell off that cliff and no one heard of him again." He says, breaking the silence. He expected his voice to convey the emotions he was feeling, but maybe he's been hiding emotions too long now and he can't get them back.

"So you remember everything? They didn't wipe your memory or anything? You did this willingly?" Clint sits down across from him.

"I didn't do it willingly, they threatened to kill my family if I tried to leave. The people we hunted weren't innocent either, there was a reason someone wanted them dead."

The people he killed were killers themselves. They were the ones doing wrong. Peter was only helping the world out.

"You didn't know Bucky was alive?"

Bucky. Last he saw him was in 1943, in the war. They were fighting the war together, fighting the bad guys.

"No. They told me when he died. They said that they would kill Ma and Bec if I tried to escape, so I didn't try leaving. My family thinking I was dead was better than me being free and alone. I would do anything for them."

"Do you want to see your brother?" Clint asks, glancing back at the door.

"More than anything."

\--

Sam was sat next to Bucky in one of the conference rooms. Clint said they would bring Peter here.

Peter. Bucky couldn't believe he was alive. He looks almost the same as the day Bucky saw him last, a little rough around the edges, but still that kid who always tagged along with him and Steve.

A knock on the door. Clint steps in, followed by Peter with Wanda behind him. They didn't trust him. The cuffs on his hands proved that much.

Peter's hair is longer, like it's been months since it's been cut. His face is full of youth, but his eyes look like his true age. He still stands tall and thin, his plain clothes hang on his small frame. His hands are moving, almost like he's signing, but Bucky knows it's just a nervous habit from his youth.

The room is silent, and it's evident that Peter isn't going to say the first word.

Bucky stands and crosses the room, stopping a couple feet away from his little brother.

"Hey Pete." He manages to get out, though his tongue is heavy in his mouth, and his throat is like sandpaper. He offers a small smile, thought he's been told multiple times it looks more like a grimace.

"Hey Jamie." Peter's voice is flat, rough, like he was recovering from a sore throat. It's not as high pitched as it used to be. Now that Bucky is closer, he can see the wrinkles of Peter's face, a hint at his true age.

The two brothers stand close, neither of them touching. Sam and Clint are watching from the side, arms crossed and eyes sharp. Bucky nods towards the door. They don't move.

"Please you guys." Bucky stares them down, "He's my brother."

Clint looks like he wants to say something, but Sam relents and leads him out of the room. The brothers are alone.

Bucky feels nervous all of a sudden. His little brother is standing right in front of him, and he can’t think of anything to say. His mind is whirling with thoughts of his brother back in the day. 

Peter almost can’t believe his eyes. His brother, looking almost as he did 70 years ago, is here. 

“They told me you were dead.” He tells him, “They told me you had died, and that they would kill Ma and Becca if I tried anything. That’s why I did it. I was afraid, I couldn’t lose either of them after I lost you.”

Peter’s eyes are watering, but his voice remains still. 

“I missed you so much. Every day, I would think of you, Ma, and Bec. I was afraid that if I lost myself in the job, I would lose my memory of my family.”

Peter’s hands are shaking, but his voice remains still.

“They gave me a gun and said if I didn’t kill the targets, they would use it to kill my little sister. I couldn’t believe they knew about Becca, didn’t understand how they could know.”

Peter’s cheeks are wet with tears, but his voice remains still. 

“I couldn’t let them kill Bec, I couldn’t. After so many years passed, I assumed the world thought me dead, why should I start something big if I couldn’t finish. So I stayed. I stayed and did their dirty work, all for my baby sister.” 

Bucky doesn’t know what to do with the information that has been handed to him. His brother, his baby brother, has been sealed the worst cards in the game. 

He could’ve stopped this, he could’ve prevented Peter going through this nightmare of a lifetime. He could’ve had a normal life, gone home after the war, see Ma and Becca, marry his girl. 

But then, what if Peter has died before returning, what if his injuries were too fatal to make it back to camp? Bucky would’ve still been taken by Hydra, and Peter would still lose his brother. Ma and Bed would still be at home alone, wondering why the war took both their boys. 

“I’m so sorry, Pete.”

The younger leans into his brothers arms, the tears falling freely onto his shoulders. Bucky holds his shaking brother close.


End file.
